Sasuke Bored is NEVER a Good Thing One shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto knew better than anyone to NEVER left Sasuke Uchiha be bored but he couldn't help leaving him in his boredom when it came to the stars. But if anyone knew Sasuke well enough like Naruto does they would know that Sasuke is worse than Naruto when he is bored and that's saying something.


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I have been writing this one shot for a while now and I couldn't help but laugh every time I reread it because I left it alone for so long but I enjoyed writing this fun little light hearted story and I hope everyone enjoys reading it too.**_

 _ **Enjoy the one shot.**_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since they were kids. They started hanging out in the same place and same time at night for four years straight since they were fourteen. In the forest to look at the stars. Naruto was always staring at the stars and into astrology. But whenever it came to Sasuke he was bored out of his blessed mind and one thing you should know about Sasuke is that when he's bored, is the worst thing in the world for Naruto. Not because he is overbearing, a complainer, or anything like that but because he likes to question Naruto with just about anything and everything. Naruto normally wouldn't mind this seeing as his friend is normally not a talkative person but Sasuke asks the most uncomfortable questions on nights like this one.

As Naruto was looking in the telescope Sasuke was staring at him planning a question.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked already knowing what was about to happen.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed, Sasuke seeing it took full advantage to make fun of him. "So you haven't then. That's funny." Sasuke said chuckling.

"You shouldn't talk since you never kissed anyone either." Naruto screamed at his now laughing on the ground friend.

Naruto didn't like getting made fun of, it annoyed him so he walked over to Sasuke grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips quickly than pulled away going back to his telescope.

"Can't say anything now bastard." Naruto grumbled and he was right because Sasuke didn't talk the rest of the night.

The next night Sasuke decided to take a different approach on questioning trying to take the fun route tonight.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him again.

Naruto sighed, "Not again." Naruto said as he turned around to look at his friend. "Yes Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Where do babies come from?" Sasuke questioned chuckling.

"Sasuke, are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm a curious young man." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You already know how babies are formed. It's called sex, have fun." Naruto said.

Naruto wouldn't say he hated when Sasuke talked just hated when he asked absurd questions.

"Have you ever had sex?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"You know I haven't bastard." Naruto groaned irritated.

"Huh… so do you want to get laid?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at the moment that's for sure." Naruto muttered.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto with a smirk.

"Because the stars are better." Naruto muttered knowing Sasuke would hear.

That was the end of that conversation for the night thankfully for Naruto.

Naruto shook his head questioning his sanity on why he kept bringing his friend with him to look at stars knowing damn well he would be uncomfortable.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed out.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked in a curious tone that made Naruto curious to know what he was talking about so he turned around and looked.

When Naruto turned around he saw a baby fox by itself walking well more like crawling toward Sasuke.

"Aww… it's a baby fox." Naruto said walking up to his friend.

The fox seemed to really like Naruto because the moment Naruto came the fox ran to him.

"I think he likes you." Sasuke said sulking that the fox didn't do that to him.

"Come on Sasuke, don't pout." Naruto said chuckling cradling the fox in his hands. "Let's get going for the night." Naruto said standing to get his telescope and setting the little fox down for it to follow him.

"You are taking it?" Sasuke asked standing up gesturing his head toward the little red fox.

"I don't think I should but I guess." Naruto said picking the fox up.

"Are your brother and mom even going to let you keep it?" Sasuke asked as they walked putting his hands in his pockets.

"What can I do? The little guy was alone." Naruto said still glancing at the stars.

The reason the two were able to do this every night was because they lived next door to the forest each living just a few houses away from the forest. Well Naruto could go to his backyard and be in the forest. Sasuke lived down the block so he didn't mind going with Naruto every night seeing as he had insomnia anyway. Sasuke never really told Naruto that he was always comfortable to fall asleep after a night with him.

The next night was different because Sasuke brought his drawing notebook so he was leaving Naruto alone thankfully.

"What are you drawing?" Naruto asked coming to sit by Sasuke trying to see but Sasuke moved the notebook out of view immediately.

"Why don't you want to show me?" Naruto asked trying to take the notebook from his best friend as Sasuke rolled away from him.

Sasuke glared at Naruto in irritation. "Stop it idiot," Sasuke said spitefully making Naruto want to see more.

"Don't even try it…" Sasuke said glaring holding the notebook close to his chest.

It was too late though because Naruto was already running after him and having Sasuke run toward the exit of the forest. Naruto huffed and stopped before he walked toward the exit more to get his telescope. When Naruto was done he saw Sasuke walking back toward him.

"You didn't have to come back if you were already at home." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked to his friend.

"I didn't want you to blame me if anything happen to you." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto laughed tilting his head back showing all his straight teeth. "If you say so," Naruto said shaking his head walking closer to his best friend.

The next night was a little different; Sasuke brought his drawing notebook and drawing utensils and started drawing all the stars in the sky. It was quite amazing in a perplexing sort of way.

"Naruto," Sasuke called once again.

"Hmm…" Naruto grunted out.

"Come look at what I drew." Sasuke said.

Naruto let go of his telescope quickly and walked to his friend to check out the drawing. It was always a gift when Sasuke decided to show Naruto his drawings because he never wanted to show him them. Most of them being Naruto to begin with. This time it was Naruto in the picture looking in his telescope at all the stars in the open field.

"That's neat Sasuke, what made you come up with that idea?" Naruto asked not seeming to mind he was in the drawing.

"It just came in my head." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto tried to go in the drawing book more but Sasuke snatched it away from him before he could. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as his friend glared at him then he walked back to his telescope. Five minutes passed and then Sasuke got a tad bit antsy.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Where do you think we go when we die?" Sasuke asked.

"Honestly, I never thought of that. But I being into science and all so much, I would want to be a star in the end to watch over the people I leave behind." Naruto said shrugging his shoulder then putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"That is oddly sweet." Sasuke said.

"What about you? Where do you think we go?" Naruto asked going by his friend with his telescope setting it down then sitting by Sasuke himself.

"I don't know that's why I was curious about your answer." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Well at least you think about it." Naruto said lying back in the grass.

"I want to go with what you said. But if you shall die before me, will you be watching me from the stars?" Sasuke asked looking down at his best friend.

Naruto gave him a warm smile, "If I am not allowed to be in the sky I have to be a ghost haunting you, now don't I?" Naruto said.

"I guess not," Sasuke said while shrugging his shoulders and laying down next to Naruto.

"..." Naruto was about to say something but didn't thinking it would start a whole new questioning.

"I want to be with you forever if we can be." Sasuke mumbled.

"Me too," Naruto whispered with a warm smile.

They both always had feelings for each other but they always thought it would be easier on the other one another if they didn't tell each other that.

Next day.

"What college are you going to?" Sasuke asked the next day.

"Konoha Science Tech, what about you?" Naruto answered and then questioned back.

"Konoha Arts," Sasuke said sitting down on the grass.

It was the same school in all but on different campuses. The campus was huge and it let everyone get into their own personal specialty. It was an awesome campus and Naruto was excited on going.

"Do you want to be roomies?" Sasuke asked with hopeful eyes.

"Definitely," Naruto said quickly making Sasuke smile.

"Good, because I already set us up together." Sasuke said oozing with pure confidence.

"I knew you would do that. Did you already find a place for us too?" Naruto asked.

"Actually yeah I did." Sasuke said pulling out the brochure from his drawing book. "Well one thing though we have to share a room but we get our own kitchen, bathroom, and living room area." Sasuke said excited.

"Just let me see the brochures." Naruto said laughing at his friend.

Sasuke rarely got excited so when he was excited it was a pleasant thing to see. Naruto was happy that he was only privileged to see it. Sasuke was smiling as he pulled out the brochures and the pictures he took. It was cute how excited Sasuke got from Naruto just looking at pictures.

"I like it, tell me did you already put the down payment on it for the fall?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke chuckled putting his hand behind his neck.

"I knew you would do that too. Who did you go there with?" Naruto asked.

"My brother, he said it was amazing because it was right in between our campuses." Sasuke said.

"Good," Naruto said standing up after handing the pictures back to Sasuke.

Then there was silence. Naruto was in the stars and Sasuke was drawing. It was a sweet sight if anyone else was there to see it.

"Naruto, why do you like the stars so much?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke never knew the reason why Naruto liked the stars so much.

"Because they make me feel calm and in a tranquil state. Otherwise I always feel hyper and not calm at all." Naruto expressed.

"Well that's true this is the only time I see you calm." Sasuke said looking at the stars.

"I feel calm when I look at you too." Naruto said calmly.

"Do you now?" Sasuke asked with a smirk standing up so he could bother Naruto.

They always had ease between their relationship that they just knew it wouldn't end because of a fight or anything. The one thing they couldn't get past was the feeling of loss if they were to be separated. It scared both of them and neither ever seemed to want to take the first step in the relationship.

"Sasuke, don't do what you're about to do asshole." Naruto said getting ready to run.

"What are you afraid of?" Sasuke asked getting ready to run after his friend.

He knew Naruto wouldn't run out of the field because he would never leave his telescope behind.

"Damn it," Naruto said and ran.

Sasuke was on his heels just as quickly. Sasuke has always been good at sports more explicitly track.

"Stop trying to run from me." Sasuke said as he tackled Naruto to the ground pinning his hands to the ground.

He also pinned his legs down with his knees.

Naruto struggled but eventually stopped just staring at Sasuke who was smirking at him.

"I hate it when you pin me like this." Naruto said with humor in his tone.

He doesn't like getting pinned like that but he still didn't mind Sasuke being on top of him. After a while Sasuke would just lay his head on him anyway.

"You know you don't." Sasuke said gently unraveling the pin and laying his head on Naruto's shoulder.

They went quiet again for at least five minutes before Sasuke broke the silence.

"I am calm around you too. That's why I never feel the need to talk because you always were." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "But when we're here I feel the need to hear your voice though I know your calm here." Sasuke said lifting himself up to see Naruto's face.

Naruto blushed, not really able to help it seeing as that was pretty deep despite everything. Sasuke loved seeing the blush on Naruto's face more than anything. He couldn't explain how it just made his heart soar when he saw it. He loved his blonde headed fool and he knew Naruto loved him too. But the possibility of never being with him brought sadness to his heart. The fact of losing his best friend scared him to the point where he would rather walk on fire then act out how he feels. But at this moment he couldn't help his feelings they won over his brain. He kissed him. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement, at first he wanted to push Sasuke away but before he could do that he found himself kissing back.

Sasuke was happy to say the least but before it could deepen his phone went off. It was his mother's ringer so he knew it was because he needed to get back home. The moment they pulled away they looked the opposite direction blushing. Sasuke quickly picked up his phone.

"Hey mom," Sasuke said. "Okay I will be there." Sasuke said hanging up.

Then he took the risk of glancing at Naruto to find him staring at him too. Sasuke couldn't take the look he was getting so he jumped at Naruto again kissing him, Naruto didn't hesitate either pulling Sasuke to him to kiss.

Naruto pulled away this time. "You should go home before your mom gets mad." Naruto said with a shy smile.

Sasuke nodded his head removing himself off Naruto. He helped Naruto up then went back to grab his stuff about to be by the exit when he turned back to see Naruto back at his telescope staring at the stars.

"..." Sasuke knew he should leave but couldn't without doing one more thing.

He walked back to Naruto pulling Naruto away from the telescope to kiss him again.

"Good night, see you tomorrow." Sasuke said with his forehead against Naruto's.

That alone made Sasuke walk away to the exit leaving a blushing Naruto. Naruto leaned down crouching on his knees in complete shock. He couldn't believe Sasuke became that bold in just the short time.

The next night Naruto was wondering where Sasuke was because he was in the field alone with his fox. He didn't actually see Sasuke all day either and it was a surprise because they were always together. It wasn't a school day so that was out of the question.

'Where in the world could he be?' Naruto thought as he felt restless for the first time in the field where he watched stars.

'It's boring without him around.' Naruto said packing up his telescope and walking out the path.

The next night also Naruto was alone without Sasuke being around and it was still the weekend.

'Where the hell is he? Why hasn't he come around? Is he avoiding me?' Naruto wondered until he heard rustling from the entrance way and spotted Itachi coming in.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"I came because my brother asked me too." Itachi said with a chuckle sitting down next to him.

Naruto and Itachi were always good friends despite the age difference. Itachi tried to set him up with so many different girls because Sasuke always bluntly refused.

"Oh yeah, and where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's with our father in his study trying to get out of a marriage proposal. He told me about his feelings for you and he also told me that he was fine with you guys staying friends as long as you two are always together." Itachi said.

"... You don't think badly of me if I felt the same way?" Naruto asked putting his head down not looking at his friend.

"Are you forgetting that I tried setting you up with girls and the only ones you seemed to be at least physically interested in looked like my brother?" Itachi said laughing as he leaned into the grass.

"Ahhh… don't remind me of that." Naruto groaned out.

"So hearing you now saying you feel the same way is not really shocking to me. What is shocking though… is that you haven't even tried to get with him. Why don't you want to be with him more than friends?" Itachi asked.

Naruto didn't get to respond before Sasuke fell onto his back.

"What are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against Naruto with his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Something that I find interesting." Itachi said.

"Do tell what that is." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into his lap.

"I will let you two have your alone time." Itachi said standing up and ignoring the glare he was getting from his little brother.

Sasuke didn't say anything until he knew his brother was completely gone he decided to speak.

"What was he saying to you?" Sasuke asked.

"That he is shocked that we haven't started dating yet." Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just blushed moving his hand to his mouth really shocked by Naruto's bluntness. When Naruto looked up he saw Sasuke blushing and couldn't help but move up on him giving him a gentle kiss then pulled away. They laid back and stared at the stars.

"Can you believe we will be graduating soon?" Sasuke asked.

"I can, but are you going to tell me why you didn't come by here yesterday?" Naruto said taking a glance at Sasuke who was lying beside him.

Sasuke bit his lip, "I was nervous," Sasuke said not taking a chance to look at Naruto.

"Why? Because we kissed." Naruto asked his eyebrows rising.

"I didn't know what we would talk about since we did that. Then you boldly say what you just said to me and kissing me right afterwards." Sasuke said.

"So are you going to follow through with your father's marriage proposal?" Naruto asked.

"No of course not. I have feelings for you." Sasuke said shocking them both.

Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke for Sasuke to see the soft smile come to his face.

"I'm glad, I want something more than what we have that's if you want it too." Naruto said looking at the stars but once Sasuke looked at him he was blushing.

"I do too, but I think it will be better to discuss that after we get out of school. That way my father can't talk shit about us and we can be together freely." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand in his.

"Sounds like you thought things through." Naruto said with a smile.

"You know I always do." Sasuke said.

They smiled at each other.

(1 year later College)

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he came out to the balcony of their apartment.

"Looking at the stars but it sucks in the city." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him but Naruto didn't say anything to him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out again.

"What?" Naruto asked still looking at the stars.

"Pay attention to me." Sasuke said looking at Naruto with lust in his eyes.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke with his shirt off and couldn't hold back a smile at his friend.

"You always want my attention when I look at the stars huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes I do because it's boring without you." Sasuke said kissing Naruto.

Naruto didn't hesitate to kiss back but he knew the star that he loved to look at the most was the one kissing him to the ground as he leaned back.

"You're always going to be my number one star." Naruto whispered when the onslaught of kissing stopped.

"I am happy to hear that." Sasuke said with a smile.

"You're not bored anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Nope not at all." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto as they both looked up at the stars.

* * *

 _ **Review everyone.**_


End file.
